


Yet Not A Touch

by elchrists



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Charles癱瘓狀態的H, M/M, Paralysis, paralysis sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>電影Days of Future Past後，一場Erik與Charles的床戲。<br/>Charles處於癱瘓狀態，但Erik知道怎麼能讓他有感覺。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Not A Touch

　　古希臘哲學家赫拉克利特所留下的殘篇著作裡有這麼一句話：沒有人能夠把腳放進同樣的河水中兩次。對那些踏入同一條河流的人來說，不同的水在流淌，分散和聚集，流近、又再流遠。  
　  
　　在萬物皆流的世界裡，存在與不存在同時並立著，因為每一分秒萬物都正流動，都在產生與消失。就像隱沒於時間長河中的石子，即使驚起滔天巨浪以至於江水易流更道，無數的石子們被投入、卻也不被投入泱泱浩瀚。  
　  
　　過去被改變了，同時亦從未遭遇更動。蓋棺定論的死亡或許得到機會反轉，天與地理想上的矛盾倒也永存不易。  
　  
　　年輕的Charles Xavier背對著窗，獨身一人躺在緹花織布的淺色雙人床上。櫻桃木紋的窗戶開敞著，夜風帶動顏色深濃的落地窗簾婆娑搖擺。月暈的光芒相當淺，越過窗櫺上的橫欄，順著窗簾的褶皺而在Charles的背上留下幾不可聞的影子。  
　  
　　房間裡什麼都很淡，淡得好似鏡頭裡的柔化效果。無論是牆上的成排衣櫃、小桌上的盥洗用具、還是椅背上的更換衣物，都彷彿在月色裡和房間的裝潢一起停留在英式愛德華時期。唯一濃烈的只有棋桌上的黑影：黑色的三凹紳士帽Fedora，霸道的覆蓋著棋盤，將白方精英一概掩去，只堪堪餘下幾枚小卒；黑方倒是連棋盤上的地位也沒保住，大部分散落在地毯上安靜地等待歸位。  
　  
　　一雙穿著橫飾牛津鞋的腳沒有驚動夜裡分毫，憑空出現在窗戶外。他的到來有如萬眾膜拜，自天邊風生水起的翩然降落。頎長的身影輕輕一跨，雙腳便踏到厚實的羊毛地毯上。來自西班牙的瑰麗紋路因為重量的變化有了些微扭曲，一待腳步踏過之後便又恢復了原狀。  
　  
　　「你來幹什麼？」  
　  
　　還未走近，床上的Charles已出聲，音調有著些些的上揚。Charles Xavier心情低落時說話往往帶著蘇格蘭腔，說到某些音節鼻音濃重，就像哭過後的哽咽一般。  
　  
　　Erik並沒有回答這道問題，他知道Charles很早便收到他今晚會過來的暗示，畢竟那頂Fedora早早被他當成信息置放在棋盤上。這是十分明顯的提示，在Charles身邊，佩戴三凹紳士帽的人也就他Erik Lehnsherr一個。  
　  
　　Erik沉默的走過去，手臂施力將Charles翻轉過來，迫使Charles面對自己。他的皮外套與襯衫在將Charles翻面的過程被Charles緊緊扯住，收緊的衣袖布料使他修長的手臂線條更具展示價值。Erik知道，Charles這樣的反應只是緊張，抓攫的舉動無法代表任何意思，下半身脊椎受損的人，面對任人魚肉的情形總會拉起防備。他們防備跌得更重。  
　  
　　把Charles放下後，Charles沒好氣的白了Erik一眼，放鬆緊握他衣袖的手，眼不見為淨的轉開臉龐。  
　  
　　Erik卻俯低身，什麼也不解釋，去掏Charles的褲頭。  
　  
　　「沒用的。」Charles嗤了一聲，也不阻止：「我不會有感覺。」  
　  
　　Erik並不因此停下動作，只將Charles的褲頭鬆開，外褲連同內褲一道褪去，然後打開Charles的雙腿，自己單膝跪上床。  
　  
　　Charles眉頭微微一皺，或許是為了現下自己如此不堪的姿勢。Erik把他的雙腳左右分開屈起，再拿枕頭墊高他的下身與臀部。受到擺佈的Charles並無法做到肢體上的反抗，這一切只源自於一枚子彈，以及想要保有對於痛苦的同理心的那一點幫助他人的願望。  
　  
　　「Erik，別費力了。」  
　  
　　Charles又勸了一回；Erik同樣沒有開口回答，只是脫掉外套，撈過抽屜裡的潤滑液，擠了不少在手指上。手指進入時，Charles毫無感覺。就像是想要讓Erik體認到徒勞的愚蠢，Charles乾脆也不說話，臉龐偏向窗戶的方向看著外面，對於Erik的動作提不起半分興趣。  
　  
　　Erik的手指伸進Charles身體裡，溫柔的按壓穴內肌肉，一點一點讓Charles的體內放鬆。一根手指之後再加一根，直到第三根手指，Erik深深探進Charles身體內部，潤滑通道，然後抽出，擠下更多潤滑液，再帶入，攪動著Charles的腸壁肌肉。  
　  
　　Charles就像死人一樣對此沒有半點知覺，儘管Erik的手指進出逐漸帶出水聲，他也無法感到興奮或熱血沸騰。頹廢的淺棕色半長髮枕在絲綢枕頭上，一對帶著湖泊水色的綠眼睛靈動的望著月亮，彷彿這只是個寧靜平凡的夜晚，視Erik情慾十足的動作於無物。  
　  
　　直到Charles聽到一些不一樣的聲音；他別過臉，發現那是Erik解開皮帶所帶出的衣布摩擦聲。他不可置信的稍稍睜大了眼，然後又恢復如常，冷靜地目視Erik解開褲頭，從內裡掏出陰莖。Erik拿陰莖在Charles下身來回擦動，在Charles的注視下，原本有些發硬的分身漲大了，一下一下的跳搏著。  
　  
　　「我從來不知道你有姦屍的癖好。」  
　  
　　「不，我沒有。」  
　  
　　「我說了，我沒有任何感覺，Erik。」  
　  
　　「你會有的。」  
　  
　　「我甚至不能勃起。」  
　  
　　「四肢癱瘓的傷患同樣可以做到心因性勃起，我知道。」  
　  
　　Erik與Charles相仿的綠色瞳孔不知怎麼的帶起一陣笑意，不是純粹的，是摻雜衝動的那種。Charles還未想明白，Erik的上半身已經俯壓下來，將額頭輕觸在他額面上。那一瞬間，一種難以言喻的肉體上的緊迫包圍住Charles，Erik心中的感觸如同一陣狂浪掃過Charles心頭，引起Charles情緒的震顫。他拳頭一握，心跳加速，還未能和緩的調適理解，Erik已經扶著陰莖擠入Charles體內，Charles發現自己低喊了出來。  
　  
　　「Er──」  
　  
　　Charles的上半身出力，本能的張開雙臂抱住Erik的背脊。Erik身上那件黑色襯衫隨著兩人動作整件皺起，幾乎在拉扯中被往上掀。Charles的腦袋裡湧入鮮明的Erik的感受：他自己甬道裡緊緻、濕潤、溫暖的感受。情慾透過Erik猶如鏡面一般映入Charles體內，兩人的精神完全同步。Erik長驅直入，進到最底，然後稍稍抽回，開始進行規律的進進出出。  
　  
　　「你果然能感同身受。」Erik露出張狂的笑容，以及一口潔白的牙。但Charles深知Erik的情緒絕對不如表面上好整以暇，因為Charles此時血脈賁張，自顧不暇。  
　  
　　「唔、嗯──」Charles扭開腦袋，想要讓Erik和自己的額面分開，中斷精神連結，Erik卻用蠻力按住他，不讓他得逞。滔天的情慾與感官刺激如此奔放而毫無節制的自Erik奔向Charles，中間意味著Erik將自己交出多少。如果在這種情況下，Charles要做到意志反擊簡直易如反掌，只要一點點精神攻擊就能崩潰Erik的神智。卻也正是顧慮到這一點，恰恰使Charles無法狠下心，選擇最具成效的方法驅趕Erik。  
　  
　　窒塞的擁擠壓迫著Erik的分身，潤滑液的滋潤倒又讓抽插動作舒服不少。Erik的腰部大力淺短的撞擊Charles體內，每幾下後，就會有一次特別深入內裡，頂撞在Charles的前列腺上，再將陰莖整個抽出，翻出Charles的穴內嫩肉，並讓陰莖在出口附近摩擦徘徊，然後又是狠狠插入後穴快速蠻幹著。  
　  
　　這是多年來對Charles而言最有反應的節奏。Charles每每在Erik有力的腰部律動中呻吟，待頂到他的前列腺便渾身痙攣，而當Erik抽出分身，他的甬道會緊緻的收縮吐納，Erik用龜頭滑過他的會陰時，他的手指和腳趾都會收緊，無法遏止的發著抖。  
　  
　　「嗯啊──」身體是會記憶的，跟隨思想與回憶做出應有的反應。儘管Charles的下半身動彈不得，卻依然像是打開每條神經般的感受到Erik，Charles能夠控制的肌肉都因此繃到最緊，身體漲紅，濕潤的雙眼猶如沉溺在水中一般，痛苦又狂喜的掙扎著。  
　  
　　當年分道揚鑣時感到被拋棄了的失望；至親與至愛同時被剝奪後憑依頓失的無助；在五角大廈地底孑然一身的苦悶；獨自等在偌大祖宅裡凝視未竟棋盤的委屈──都藉著共享激情的這一刻傾訴到Charles心田深處，逼得Charles Xavier無法不緊緊抓住。但愛是什麼？love is a touch and yet not a touch。想起這樣一句太過聰明的描摹，Charles抱著Erik背部的手忽然從掌握成拳，身體警鈴頓鳴般的抽動警惕著。一股排山倒海的難過湧上心頭，他的眼淚從眼角溢出。  
　  
　　兩人的額面相觸，所以Erik馬上就感覺到頰上的涼意。他卻狀似不動聲色，將Charles的膝蓋抬到自己肩上，好更徹底的把Charles摺成兩半。腰部挺動有力，往Charles體內抽插，一遍一遍，進到Charles身體從未有過的深度。潤滑液噗滋作響，從接合處配合劇烈的抽動而被推擠出，Erik開始毫無理智的啃吻Charles，從臉頰，到鼻尖，到嘴角，到下巴，再到Charles激情搏動的頸動脈。到了這個地步是否強迫Charles與他意識相連已經沒有太大意義，Charles根本分斷不開。自從Erik被Raven怒摘下頭盔、又被Charles入侵腦海，如果Erik選擇敞開自己，Charles便無法拒絕。冥冥中這或許是承諾也是代價，Charles總是那位必須勇敢承擔的人，那位必須去感受，消化，帶領他們走向更良善可能性的人，無論身心的任何意義上。  
　  
　　最關鍵的那一刻，Erik用力按住Charles。挺大的陰莖深埋在Charles體內，忽然便徹底的噴發出來。Charles還記得那種感覺，濕熱的彷彿失禁般讓人無助的感覺。Erik射精的過程很長，臀部肌肉動也不動的將Charles釘死在床上，一直到高潮結束，Erik回過神，兩個人相對無言卻又同時氣喘吁吁的望著對方。  
　  
　　Erik一點一點的將自己抽出，目視著後穴裡接緊湧出的白濁。他將Charles抱起來，好讓Charles能夠背靠枕頭坐在床上休息。兩人相觸時，Erik的胸腹與Charles的摩擦而過，他們的胸前同樣是一片腥羶的精液，Charles生理上也並非毫無反應。  
　  
　　Charles將頭枕在床頭，疲憊的斜望著Erik沾濕毛巾替他打理動彈不得的下半身。每一吋肌膚都被仔細擦拭乾淨，不留一點沾黏的不適。然後又將他抱上沙發，輕而易舉的把雙人床的床單換了一張。  
　  
　　理所當然的接受這般過於日常的細心呵護，Charles卻無法湧起任何正面滿足的情緒。他早已失去那種幸福太久，久到不具回憶的資格。只要他和Erik──Xavier和Lehnsherr，依然走在毫無交集的兩條陌路上，即使前行著同一個方向，彼此也無法簡簡單單的哪怕是握一握手。  
　  
　　Charles不由自主的吸口氣，然後在這口氣要變成嘆息之前又安靜的閉上雙唇。他抬起手臂，搭在闔妥的眼皮上，隔絕了無論夜裡的何種光明。  
　  
　　──我們行至橋邊，徑直跨過，覆又將之燒燬於我們的腳步後，使之無從昭示我們的行之所向；只留下煙硝四起的記憶，以及或許彼此濕潤了的雙眼。  
　  
　　  
　  
　　Charles掩蓋著雙眼的手臂底下滑下水痕。Erik或許注意到了；或許沒有。


End file.
